New person, new agent
by Caroline988
Summary: Before joining the DEO Alex had a hard time. My take on how Alex decided to make smarter choices in life. Danvers sisters time


Alex before DEO

 **Hello all! An idea came to my mind. Something I was willing to write since last season. It is based on Alex´s flashback with some changes. English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical mistake. Hope you like it.**

It´s been weeks since they last talk. Alex went to college and everything seemed normal. She usually went to Midvale to spend some time with Kara but those visits became less and less regular until Alex never went home or called. Eliza told Kara to give her time that she maybe was with so much work at school that she couldn´t take off. Kara tried again to reach out for Alex only to find the voicemail again.

"Eliza do you think Alex will come?"

"Of course she will sweetie. It´s your graduation there is no way she can miss that"

"What if she doesn't know? If she didn´t get the invitation I sent?"

"Alex will be here. Go to sleep Kara tomorrow is an important and exciting day for you"

Kara left to her room and went to sleep. Eliza took her phone and went outside to call Alex but as Kara she only caught the voice mail "Alex, this is your mother pick up" Eliza waited for a minute and continued "Tomorrow is Kara´s graduation. She is very excited about it and waiting for you to be there. Alex you have to come here. Love you"

Alex was at her apartment. She was sitting beside the phone and she heard all the times Kara tried to reach for her. Each time she covered her head with her hands. Beside her there was a photo from her father. She also heard her mom´s message after that she left her apartment without knowing where to go.

Kara waited for Alex to appear. The ceremony was starting and the speeches said. Then it was time for all de grads to get their diploma.

"Kara Danvers" The principal said but Kara was looking backwards trying to find Alex but only saw Eliza sitting alone. "Kara Danvers" then she heard her name. She stood up and started to walk. She shake the hand of the principal and took her diploma. She looked up and saw Eliza clapping and smiling. She smiled too trying to hide the sadness for not seeing Alex there. She turned her sight again towards Eliza and she saw her. Alex was behind all of the people. Kara started to walk towards her but was stopped by some of her friends. She looked for Alex but she was gone.

"Kara where are you going?" Eliza stood in front of her

"Alex! She was here?"

"Where?" Eliza said confused

"I´ll follow her I´ve to run"

"No sweetie someone can see you running. You know you can´t use your powers"

"She came Eliza and I need to talk to her" She didn´t care about what Eliza said. She took of her graduation gown and started to run as fast as she could to reach after her sister. She looked everywhere until she saw a black motorcycle. She used her x-ray vision to know who was behind the helmet. "Alex" The motorcycle was fast but not as fast as she. She decided to follow her. Alex stopped at a bar. Kara looked at her in the distance. She was wearing a black outfit. She looked tired. Kara didn´t know what to do. She decided to walk around National city streets until Alex left that place. She was astonished when she looked up to CatCo Plaza and wonder if she could ever work there someday. While she was looking at the amazing building a car stopped by the entrance and saw a woman that by the way she looked she could say she was powerful. When she walked in front of her the woman let her newspaper fall. Kara quickly helped her while the woman just stopped and waited to be helped. Her driver approached to Kara.

"Hi I´m Ronald. Miss Grant´s driver. Thank you for your help"

"Oh you´re welcome. So she is Miss Gran you mean Cat Grant? the Queen of all media"

"Yeah she has been recently called that way and she loves it"

"Ryan! Deliver the newspaper to my office I need to get there faster and I can´t wait for you and your friend"

"Ryan? I thought your name was Ronald"

"It is. But not for Miss Grant she keeps on changing my name. Again thank you but I have to go"

"How awful it has to be being called by another name" Kara thought to herself. And then she walked again to where she saw Alex for the last time. When she arrived Alex´s motorcycle was gone.

"Oh no" she sighed. She tried to concentrate and found Alex using her super hearing. There was a lot of noise and it took time but she finally reached out for Alex´s motorcycle noise. She ran fast to reach her. Again she only watched Alex from the distance. She saw how she left her motorcycle and started to walk awkward nearly falling when she reached for the stairs towards her apartment. Kara never expected to see a drunken Alex. Now it was time. She crossed the street to reach for her sister.

"Alex!" But Alex seemed not to listen. Kara ran fast when she saw Alex was about to fall

"Kar… Kara? What are you doing here? Leave me alone!"

"Alex what are you doing" Kara saw how she was struggling to open the door and so she took Alex´s keys and opened the door. They got into the apartment. "You never answer your phone. Eliza and I were worried" Kara took a quick look over the apartment it was a total mess, but what worried her the most were the amount of empty bottles "Alex I thought you didn't answer because of your studies. What happened?"

"I got expelled" Alex let herself fall into her couch, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drink.

"What?! When did that happen? Alex you're brilliant How…." Kara´s sad look reached Alex and saw how bad her sister looked.

"I´m not that brilliant… something that I was reminded for by that Dr. Matheson… So can you leave? Now you have something to tell to mom about me. Another reason to make her proud" Alex chuckled. She was slurring her words

"Alex Stop!" Kara said as she tried to take the bottle away from her sister

"Hey this is my bottle find yours! Oh yeah you can't never get drunk another gift from being kryptonian. Although being drunk can be funny so you miss the joy…" She took the bottle again and drank

"Who are you? Where is my sister Alex?"

"I´m not your sister Kara. All I ever was your protector, but you don't really need me. No one ever needed me. Mom wanted me to protect you but you are more than capable to do so. You are the strong one and the graceful Kara. And I´m just me"

"How can you say I don´t need you.. I really need you… but I need my sister not you like this"

"Well this is all you have so take it or leave me"

"You need help. I don´t know what happened but I know your true value. You are the reason I started to fell earth like my home. You´re my family"

"I don´t need anything from you! All I need now is that you go away. Leave me alone! I´m not your sister Kara you don´t need to be here!"

"No, you may think you don't need help but I´ll stay here until you get sober. I don´t care what you say"

Alex chuckle and gave Kara a look full of anger "Go away alien! You messed up my life!"

Kara knew that Alex was drunk and those words were because of that but she felt how her heart broke when Alex called her alien. She took a deep breath "Give me that bottle"

They started to fight for the bottle until Alex finally gave up. "You win, you always win. You always take what is mine" She tried to walk to the kitchen but couldn't keep balance and fell hitting her head against the table.

"Alex!" Kara shouts as she sees that blood was coming out from her sister's forehead. "Alex wake up" But Alex didn't respond. She quickly carried Alex and looked for the nearest hospital.

She arrived at the ER room "I need help please" A nurse quickly took Alex and with Kara´s help they placed her over the stretcher.

"What is her name?"

"Alex… Alexandra Danvers. She is my sister"

"We will help her. I need you to wait here"

"I don't want to leave her" Kara said sobbing

"I understand but we need to take care of her. A doctor will come out soon to give you news. Please wait here"

Kara stayed at the waiting room. Her blouse had some traces from Alex´s blood. The words she said kept in her mind hurting her. She was worried for Alex not only for the hit over her head but because it was clear Alex´s had been bottling feelings and she needed help. The way she was struggling with her feelings wasn't healthy. She waited for what she thought was eternity. Finally the doctor came out

"Family of Alexandra Danvers?"

Kara stood up quickly "How is she?"

"She will be ok. The hit over her forehead wasn't dangerous but the amount of alcohol was high. We will take her under observance until she wakes up"

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Of course" Kara followed the doctor until they arrived to Alex´s room "You can get in. Let me know if you need anything"

Kara walked in and found Alex asleep. There was a big bruise over her forehead but she was glad she was receiving help. She sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Alex, I´ll be here when you wake up. I´ll always be here for you" Kara couldn't say more. There were too many emotions for one day and seeing Alex at a hospital was horrible. She stayed there looking and letting some tears fall. She stayed with her until finally she fell asleep.

Alex woke up and she saw Kara was beside her. "Kara?"

Kara lifted her sight towards her sister "Hey Alex. You are awake" Then she smiled

When she was looking at Kara reality hit Alex. She started to remember everything of what happened and what she said to Kara. Tears started to fall as she felt ashamed and full of regret. "I´m sorry Kara for what I said"

Kara looked at Alex. She haven't seen her sister so full of tears since Jeremiah died "Hey Alex it´s ok. You were…"

"Drunk that´s why I´m here right?"

"And the hit over your head. I was scared seeing the blood coming out"

"I´m so sorry Kara"

Kara grabbed Alex´s hand and looked at her. "Alex I know you went to the graduation but I don´t get it. Why you stayed so far?"

"I really wanted to be there for you Kara but lately I´m not being myself. I took bad decisions and miss a great opportunity to get my doctoral degree. I am ashamed of me and I couldn´t imagine what mom would say" Alex sighed and took her hand over her head

"Does your head hurts? I can call a doctor"

"No, It´s ok"

Kara kept silent and then she realized "Eliza! I didn´t call her!"

"What?"

"She doesn´t know I´m with you. I left the graduation ceremony to follow you"

"You did that for me?"

"I needed to see you. I missed you and even at the distance I knew something was wrong with you"

"You know me so well" Alex smiled

"We are sisters"

"Of course we are sisters Kara. I´m really sorry for what I said. I didn´t mean it. You know that, right?"

"I know I came to your life without announcement and you didn´t want a sister"

"Kara stop"

"No Alex I get it and I´m sorry for all the things you lost because of me" Kara had her sigh down. While talking she began to cry. Alex couldn´t stand seeing her like that "Kara you needed us. You being part of my life is a gift and I never regret having you as my sister. Don´t ever forget thatn even if that dark side of me tells you so"

"I really missed you and…" But Kara couldn´t keep on talking

"And?"

"And I didn´t like seeing you like that" Kara sighed "Promise me you will try to fix the bad decisions you have done please"

Alex took a deep breath. The sad look over her sister´s eyes was the only thing needed to change and she knew it "I promise Kara I´ll fix my life. You will be proud of me again. I don't like to see you disappointed in me"

"I¨m not disappointed. I´m worried. I just want you to be happy and accomplish everything you ever dream of. I know you will get it right"

Alex smiled. All those months without a compass to find her way and just a little talk to her younger sister was exactly what she needed "Promise me that if you ever feel lost again you will come to me. We will always take care of each other Alex."

"We always will Kara" Alex said hugging her sister.

 **Thanks for reading please leave your review and let me know what you think about it. This is supposed to be a one shot but I don´t know would like me to write more about Alex´s road to becoming a DEO agent? Have a great day and Happy Thanksgiving day!**


End file.
